25 Days of TMNT Christmas
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: A different Christams song parody each day till Christmas. Suggest your favorites. I do not own TMNT or and of the original songs.
1. Darrell, The White-Masked Turtle

_**Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, requested by Breana. Sung by Leo about Darrell (or myself) in my story "Forgotten Journals". Now it is, Darrell the white-masked ninja! These stories will have very few lyric changes in most of them, some of them will have none. But to keep my goal of 25 songs in 25 days, I need suggestions. I would like to do one each day until Christmas.**_

* * *

><p>You know Donnie, and Raph, and<br>Leo, and Mikey,  
>Splinter, and April, and<br>Casey and Timothy  
>But do you recall<br>The most famous ninja of all

Darrell, the white-masked turtle  
>had a very special power<br>and if you ever saw it  
>you see her build a tower<p>

All of the other ninjas  
>used to laugh and call her names<br>They never let poor Darrell  
>play in any ninja games.<p>

Then one foggy Christmas eve  
>Splinter came to say:<br>"Darrell with your power so bright,  
>won't you save the city tonight?"<p>

Then all the ninjas loved her  
>as they shouted out with glee,<br>Darrell, the white-masked turtle,  
>you'll go down in history!<p> 


	2. Two Front Teeth

_**All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth, sung by a 7 year old Casey Jones.**_

* * *

><p>Everybody Pauses and stares at me<br>These two teeth are gone as you can see  
>I do know just who to blame for this catastrophe!<br>But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas  
>is my two front teeth,<br>my two front teeth,  
>see my two front teeth!<p>

Gee, if I could only  
>have my two front teeth,<br>then I could wish you  
>"Merry Christmas."<br>It seems so long since I could say,  
>"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"<br>Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
>if I could only whistle (thhhh, thhhh)<p>

All I want for Christmas  
>is my two front teeth,<br>my two front teeth,  
>see my two front teeth.<p>

Gee, if I could only  
>have my two front teeth,<br>then I could wish you  
>"Merry Christmas!"<p> 


	3. Splinter, Did You Know?

_**Mary, did you know?, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals', seeing the past (**_**_hint, hint)_**

* * *

><p>Splinter, did you know that your baby boys,<br>Will one day fight and not falter?  
>Splinter, did you know that your baby boys,<br>Will save your own blood daughter?  
>Did you know that your baby boys,<br>Have come to make the city new?  
>These children that you saved promptly,<br>Will soon promptly save you.

Splinter, did you know that your baby boy,  
>Will give life to a metal man?<br>Splinter, did you know that your baby boy,  
>Will lead a team with his hand?<br>Did you know that your baby boys,  
>Will fight when others fall?<br>When you kiss your little babies,  
>You kiss a heroes head.<p>

Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know?..  
>Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know?..<p>

The bad will see, the wrong will hear and the weak will fight again.  
>The good will leap, the quiet will speak, the praises of your men.<p>

Splinter, did you know that your baby boys,  
>Are things of new creation?<br>Splinter, did you know that your baby boys,  
>Will one day save the nations?<br>Did you know that your baby boys  
>Are not in the Kraang's plan?<br>That sleeping children you're holding  
>Will be great savior men.<p>

Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know?


	4. Heart of Christmas

_**The Heart Of Christmas by Matthew West, sung by Mikey. I did not change many of the lyrics on this one.**_

* * *

><p>I'm gonna make a wish this Christmas<br>I'm gonna say a little prayer  
>I'm gonna stop here for a moment<br>Before the moment disappears

The world's in a hurry this December  
>City streets and shopping malls<br>I wish we could slow down and remember  
>The meaning of it all<p>

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
>Come back to the heart, the heart of Christmas<br>Live while you can, cherish the moment  
>The ones that you love, make sure they know it<br>Don't miss it, the heart of Christmas

Let's make it feel the way it used to  
>Let's find that wonder in a child<br>You can see the magic all around you  
>Come on, and open up your eyes<p>

You can find it in the warm embrace of your family  
>Or calling up a long lost friend<br>You can even find it in the eyes of stranger  
>When you reach out a helping hand<p>

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
>Come back to the heart, the heart of Christmas<br>Live while you can, cherish the moment  
>The ones that you love, make sure they know it<br>Don't miss it, the heart of Christmas

In the shadow of a steeple  
>In a star that lights the way<br>You will find Him in a manger  
>The heart of Christmas has a name<p>

I'm gonna make a wish this Christmas  
>I'm gonna say a little prayer<p>

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
>Come back to the heart, the heart of Christmas<br>Live while you can and cherish the moment  
>The ones that you love, make sure they know it<p>

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
>Come back to the heart, the heart of Christmas<br>Live while you can, cherish the moment  
>The ones that you love, make sure they know it<br>Don't miss it, the heart of Christmas


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_**Baby, It's Cold Outside, sung by Donnie and April. Lyrics marked for each person.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A: <em>**I really can't stay  
><em><strong>D: <strong>_But baby, it's cold outside  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ I've got to go away  
><strong><em>D:<em> **But baby, it's cold outside

**_A:_** This evening has been  
><strong><em>D:<em>** Been hoping that you'd drop in  
><em><strong>A: <strong>_So very nice  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

_**A:**_ My sensi will start to worry  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ My father will be pacing the floor  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Listen to the fireplace roar

_**A:**_ So really I'd better scurry  
><em><strong>D:<strong> _Beautiful, please don't hurry  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ But maybe just a half a thing more  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Put some records on while I pour

_**A:**_ The neighbors might think  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Baby, it's bad out there  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ Say, what is this thing?  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ No cabs to be had out there

_**A:**_ I wish I knew how  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Your eyes are like starlight  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ To break this spell  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

_**A:**_ I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Mind if I move in closer?  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ What's the sense in hurting my pride?

_**A:**_ I really can't stay  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Baby, don't hold out  
><em><strong>Both:<strong> _Oh, baby it's cold outside

_**A:**_ I simply must go  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ But baby, it's cold outside  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ The answer is no  
><em><strong>D:<strong> _But baby, it's cold outside

_**A:**_ This welcome has been  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ How lucky that you dropped in  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ So nice and warm  
><em><strong>D:<strong> _Look out the window at that storm

_**A:**_ My brother will be suspicious  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Gosh, your lips look delicious  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ My brother will be there at the door  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Waves upon a tropical shore

_**A:**_ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Ooh, your lips are delicious  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ But maybe just a gadget more  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Never such a blizzard before

_**A:**_ I've got to get home  
><em><strong>D:<strong> _But baby, you'll freeze out there  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ Say, lend me your coat  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ It's up to your knees out there

_**A:**_ You've really been grand  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ I thrill when you touch my hand  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ But don't you see  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ How can you do this thing to me?

_**A:**_ There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Think of my life long sorrow  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ At least there will be plenty implied  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ If you caught pneumonia and died

_**A:**_ I really can't stay  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ Get over that hold out  
><em><strong>Both:<strong>_ Baby, it's cold  
>Baby it's cold outside<p>

_**Spoken:**_  
><em><strong>A:<strong>_ Okay fine, just one more invention *laughs*  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ That took a lot of convincing


	6. Jingle Bells

_**Short song. Jingle bells, sung by Raph...Be ready to laugh.**_

* * *

><p>Dashing through the streets<br>In a one-turtle motor bike  
>My foe light on their feet<br>Laughing with all their might  
>They got word of plan A<br>But not word of plan B  
>That's when they were hit the back<br>By the turtle, Raph, that's me

Oh, ninja boy, ninja boy,  
>Ninja in all my fights.<br>Oh! what fun it is to ride  
>In a one-turtle motor bike<br>Ninja boy, ninja boy,  
>Ninja in all my fights.<br>Oh! what fun it is to ride  
>In a one-turtle motor bike<p> 


	7. Deck the Halls

_**Another Mikey song, Deck the Halls, the version from 'We Wish You A Turtle Christmas'**_

* * *

><p>Deck the halls with pepperoni<br>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
>Mustard, eggplant, and baloney<br>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
>Santa Claus will bring his reindeer<br>Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
>In the sewer, how will they get here<br>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

Light the lights and sing Noel-o  
>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<br>Trim the tree with Donatello  
>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<br>Soon we'll hear some jingle bellin'  
>Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.<br>(Donnie-Where's my present?) I'm not telling  
>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<p>

Christmas Eve and all is ready  
>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<br>No Bebop and no Rocksteady  
>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<br>Let's all sing this part together  
>Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.<br>Merry Christmas to the Shredder *everyone else face palms*  
>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<p> 


	8. Shredder Got Run Over By A Reindeer

_**_**Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer, s**_ung by Darrell from my story 'Forgotten Journals'. Another one to laugh at. Suggested by my younger sisters.**_

* * *

><p>Shredder got run over by a reindeer<br>Trying to kill the turtles Christmas eve  
>You can say there's no such thing as Santa<br>But as for me and Mikey, we believe

He'd been thinkin' too much about Karai  
>And he needed to let off some steam<br>But he'd left his foot soldiers and henchmen  
>So he stumbled into a small sewer stream<p>

When they found him Christmas mornin'  
>At the scene of the attack<br>There were hoof prints on his forehead  
>And incriminatin' Claus mark on his back<p>

Shredder got run over by a reindeer  
>Trying to kill the turtles Christmas eve<br>You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
>But as for me and Mikey, we believe<p>

Now were all so proud of the Foot clan  
>They've been takin' this so well<br>See them in there watchin' football  
>Drinkin' punch and playin' cards with Tiger Claw<p>

It's a great Christmas without Shredder  
>All the family's dressed in red and black<br>And we just can't help but wonder  
>Should we bust open up his HQ, or just kick them flat<p>

Shredder got run over by a reindeer  
>Trying to kill the turtles Christmas eve<br>You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
>But as for me and Mikey, we believe<p>

Now the goose is on the table  
>And the pudding making us fat<br>And a purple and silver candle  
>That would just have matched the cloths on Shredder's back<p>

I've warned all my friends and neighbors  
>Better watch out for yourselves<br>They should never give a license  
>To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves<p>

Shredder got run over by a reindeer  
>Trying to kill the turtles Christmas eve<br>You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
>But as for me and Mikey, we believe<p> 


	9. Gotta Get a Gift For Splinter

_**The original song from 'We Wish You A Turtle Christmas', sung by all the turtles.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All:<strong>_ Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>For Splinter!

_**L:**_ Gotta get a gift for Splinter  
>I hate shopping in the winter<br>What do you get a ninja master  
>Who has everything, oh baby!<p>

_**All:**_ Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>For Splinter!

_**L:**_ Gotta get a gift for Splinter  
>He's the last one on our list<br>He's the only one we missed  
>Gotta get a gift, oh baby!<p>

_**All:**_ Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>For Splinter!

_**L:**_ How about a set of golf clubs?  
><em><strong>D:<strong> _Splinter is not athletic  
><em><strong>L:<strong>_ A bowling ball, some ice skates  
><em><strong>D:<strong>_ You guys are pathetic

_**All:**_ Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>For Splinter!

_**L:**_ A sweater or a neck tie  
>An electric coffee brewer<br>_**M:** _How about a go-kart?  
>A go-kart in the sewer, baby!<p>

_**All:**_ Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>For Splinter!

_**L:**_ Does he have a earmuffs  
>I really can't remember<br>Next year we're doing all our shopping in September, baby!

_**All:** _Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>For Splinter!

Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>Gotta get a gift  
>Gotta get a gift<br>For Splinter!

Tonight!


	10. Donatello Is Coming To Town!

_**Suggested by Wildchild13, Donatello is Coming to Town! sung by Donnie**_

* * *

><p>He better watch out<br>For he cannot hide  
>He'll be quite the prey<br>I'm telling you why  
>Donatello is coming to town<p>

I'm making a list,  
>Checking it twice;<br>Gonna find out who's been naughty, not nice  
>Donatello is coming to town<p>

I'll see him when he's sleeping  
>I'll know when he's awake<br>I'll know if he's up to no good  
>So beware for Shredder's sake<p>

With huge robot toys and little smoke bombs  
>Cranking of gears and keeping my calm<br>Donatello is coming to town

I'll see him when he's sleeping  
>I'll know when he's awake<br>I'll know if he's up to no good  
>So beware for Shredder's sake<br>Shredder's sake

He better watch out  
>For he cannot hide<br>He'll be quite the prey  
>I'm telling you why<br>Donatello is coming to town  
>Donatello is coming to town<br>Donatello is coming to town


	11. December Prayer

_**December Prayer, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals'. Song will probably be in the Christmas chapter. No lyric changes. I couldn't bear to change this beautiful song.**_

* * *

><p>In the touch of a friend<br>In the breath of a child  
>In the eyes of a soldier coming home<br>To his mother's grateful smile  
>In the sight of falling snow<br>And the memories it brings  
>In the season when you find some peace<br>In the simple tender things

Open your heart and look around, listen listen

Hear the song within the silence  
>See the beauty when there's nothing there<br>Sing a song within a silence  
>That hope and love are everywhere<br>And when the quiet night is falling  
>Watch an angel dancing in the air<br>To the song, the song within the silence  
>A December Prayer<br>A December Prayer

In the strength of your hand  
>As it holds unto mine<br>And the promise that we're not alone  
>In this place and time<br>In the gifts that you give  
>I am humbled and amazed<br>Far beyond this day and time of year  
>We are in a state of grace.<p>

Open your heart and look around, listen listen

Hear the song within the silence,  
>See the beauty when there's nothing there,<br>Sing a song within a silence  
>That hope and love are everywhere,<br>And when the quiet night is falling  
>Watch an angel dancing in the air<br>To the song, the song within the silence  
>A December Prayer<br>A December Prayer

Listen listen

Hear the song within the silence,  
>See the beauty when there's nothing there,<br>Sing a song within a silence  
>That hope and love are everywhere,<br>And when the quiet night is falling  
>Watch an angel dancing in the air<br>To the song, the song within the silence  
>A December Prayer<br>A December Prayer


	12. 12 Days of Christmas

_**The 12 Days of Christmas, you should have know this was coming. Sung by Splinter, from 'We Wish You a Turtle Christmas'**_

* * *

><p>On the 1st day of Christmas the turtles gave to me:<br>A pizza with pepperoni

On the 2nd day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
>2 comic books<br>And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 3rd day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
>3 skateboards<br>2 comic books  
>And a pizza with pepperoni<p>

On the 4th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
>4 man-hole cover<br>3 skateboards  
>2 comic books<br>And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 5th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
>5 video games<br>4 man-hole cover  
>3 skateboards<br>2 comic books  
>And a pizza with pepperoni<p>

On the 6th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
>6 frisbees<br>5 video games  
>4 man-hole cover<br>3 skateboards  
>2 comic books<br>And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 7th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
>7 silk kimono's<br>6 frisbees  
>5 video games<br>4 man-hole cover  
>3 skateboards<br>2 comic books  
>And a pizza with pepperoni<p>

On the 8th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
>8 chopsticks<br>7 silk kimono's  
>6 frisbees<br>5 video games  
>4 man-hole cover<br>3 skateboards  
>2 comic books<br>And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 9th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
>9 narrow neckties<br>8 chopsticks  
>7 silk kimono's<br>6 frisbees  
>5 video games<br>4 man-hole cover  
>3 skateboards<br>2 comic books  
>And a pizza with pepperoni<p>

On the 10th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
>10 yellow yo-yo's<br>9 narrow neckties  
>8 chopsticks<br>7 silk kimono's  
>6 frisbees<br>5 video games  
>4 man-hole cover<br>3 skateboards  
>2 comic books<br>And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 11th day of Christmas the turtles gave to me:  
>11 pairs of sneakers<br>10 yellow yo-yo's  
>9 narrow neckties<br>8 chopsticks  
>7 silk kimono's<br>6 frisbees  
>5 video games<br>4 man-hole cover  
>3 skateboards<br>2 comic books  
>And a pizza with pepperoni<p>

On the 12th day of Christmas the turtles gave to me:  
>12 April O'Neil autographs *loses spot*<br>Um...Gotta catch up now...8...7...Where are we?  
>5 video games, made it<br>4 man-hole cover  
>3 skateboards<br>2 comic books  
>And a pizza with pepperoni<p> 


	13. Mr Fish

_**I feel really proud of myself for this one. You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch, suggested by Guest (you know who you are), now instead of Mr. Grinch, it's Mr. Fish, sung by Mikey. Can you guess who it's about?**_

* * *

><p>You're a mean one, Mr. Fish.<br>You really are a heel.  
>You're as cuddly as a cactus,<br>You're as charming as an eel,  
>Mr. Fish.<br>You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel.

You're a monster, Mr. Fish.  
>Your heart's an empty hole.<br>Your brain is full of spiders.  
>You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Fish.<br>I wouldn't touch you with a  
>Thirty-nine and a half foot pole.<p>

You're a vile one, Mr. Fish.  
>You have termites in your smile,<br>You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,  
>Mr. Fish.<br>Given the choice between the two of you,  
>I'd take the seasick crocodile.<p>

You're a foul one, Mr. Fish.  
>You're a nasty wasty skunk.<br>Your heart is full of unwashed socks.  
>Your soul is full of gunk,<br>Mr. Fish.

The three best words that best describe you,  
>Are as follows, and I quote"<br>Stink!  
>Stank!<br>Stunk!

You're a rotter Mr. Fish  
>You serve the king of sinful sots<br>Your hearts a dead tomato squashed with moldy purple spots  
>Mr. Fish<p>

Your sole is a appalling dump heap  
>Overflowing with the most disgraceful<br>Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,  
>Mangled up in tangled up knots.<p>

You nauseate me, Mr. Fish  
>With a noxious super nos<br>You're a crooked jerky jockey and,  
>You drive a crooked hoss<br>Mr. Fish!

You're a three-decker sauerkraut  
>And toadstool sandwich,<br>With arsenic sauce!


	14. Last Christmas

_**Last Christmas, sung by Leo to Karai, no lyric changes because I have lost about 5 hours of sleep in 2 nights...Had to fix several spelling errors in the last sentence...Way to tired to make new lyrics**_

* * *

><p>Last Christmas I gave you my heart<br>But the very next day, you gave it away  
>This year, to save me from tears<br>I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shied  
>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<br>Tell me baby  
>Do you recognize me<br>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
>Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it<br>With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
>Now I know what a fool I've been<br>But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<br>My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
>Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<br>A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
>A girl on a cover but you tore her apart<br>Maybe this year  
>Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special<p>

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

And last Christmas  
>And this year<br>It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p> 


	15. Frosty the Snowman

_**Frosty the Snowman, sung by Mikey, no lyric changes...I am sleep deprived...*snore***_

* * *

><p>Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul,<br>With a corn cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made of coal.

Frosty the Snowman, is a fairytale, they say.  
>He was made of snow, but the children know he came to life one day.<p>

There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found,

For when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around!

Oh, Frosty, the Snowman, was alive as he could be;  
>and the children say he could laugh and play,<br>just the same as you and me.

Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,  
>look at Frosty go.<p>

Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,  
>over the hills of snow.<p>

Frosty the Snowman, knew the sun was hot that day,  
>so he said, "Let's run, and we'll have some fun now, before I melt away."<p>

Down to the village, with a broomstick in his hand,  
>Running here and there, all around the square,<br>sayin', "Catch me if you can."

He led them down the streets of town, right to the traffic cop;

and only paused a moment, when he heard him holler, "Stop!"

For Frosty, the Snowman, had to hurry on his way,  
>But he waved goodbye, sayin' "Don't cry, I'll be back again some day."<p> 


	16. Christmas Don't Be Late

_**Imagine the turtles as 5-year-olds when you read this song. The Chipmunk song from Alvin and the Chipmunks, sung by all the turtles.**_

* * *

><p><em>[Leo:]<em> Alright you turtles, Ready to sing our song?  
><em>[Donnie:]<em> I'd say we are  
><em>[Mikey:]<em> Yeah, Lets sing it now!  
><em>[Leo:]<em> Okay, Donnie?  
><em>[Donnie:]<em> OK  
><em>[Leo:]<em> Okay, Raph?  
><em>[Raph:]<em> OK, fine  
><em>[Leo:]<em> Okay Mikey?...Mikey?...MIKEY!  
><em>[Mikey:]<em> OKAY!

_[Turtles:]_  
>Christmas, Christmas time is near<br>Time for toys and time for cheer  
>We've been good, but we can't last<br>Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

_[Donnie:]_Want a plane that loops the loop  
><em>[Mikey:]<em> Me, I want a Hula-Hoop  
><em>[Turtles:]<em>  
>We can hardly stand the wait<br>Please Christmas don't be late

_[Dave:]_ Ok guys, get ready.  
>That was very good, Donnie.<br>_[Donnie:]_ Naturally!  
><em>[Leo:]<em> Very good Raph  
><em>[Raph:]<em> Yeah, sure  
><em>[Leo:]<em> Uh Mikey, You were a little flat  
>Watch it, Mikey...Mikey?...MIKEY!<br>_[Mikey:]_ OKAY!

_[Donnie:]_Want a plane that loops the loop  
><em>[Mikey:]<em>I still want a Hula-Hoop  
><em>[Turtles:]<em>  
>We can hardly stand the wait<br>Please Christmas don't be late  
>We can hardly stand the wait<br>Please Christmas don't be late


	17. Hot Chocolate

_**This is like, my favorite song ever right now. I love hot chocolate and the movie 'The Polar Express'. 'Hot Chocolate' by Tom Hanks, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals'. Mikey in (). No lyric changes.**_

* * *

><p>Hot! Hot!<br>Ooh, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Hey, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Say, we got it!  
>Hot chocolate!<p>

Hot! Hot!  
>Oh, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>So, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Yo, we got it!<br>Hot chocolate!

Here, we've only got one rule:  
>Never ever let it cool!<br>Keep it cookin in the pot,  
>You've got-<br>Hot choc-o-lat!

Hot! Hot!  
>Ooh, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Hey, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Say, we got it!<br>Hot chocolate!

Hot! Hot!  
>Oh, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>So, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Yo, we got it!<br>Hot chocolate!

Here, we only got one rule  
>(Here, we only got one rule)<br>Never ever let it cool!  
>(Never ever let it cool!)<br>Keep it cookin in the pot,  
>Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!<p>

Hot! Hot!  
>Ooh, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Hey, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Say, we got it!<br>Hot chocolate!

Hot! Hot!  
>Oh, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>So, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Yo, we got it!<br>Hot chocolate!

Here, we only got one rule  
>(Here, we only got one rule)<br>Never ever let it cool!  
>(Never ever let it cool!)<br>Keep it cookin in the pot,  
>Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!<p>

Hot! Hot!  
>Hey, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Whoa, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Yeah, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Whoa, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Hey, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Whoa, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Yeah, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Whoa, we got it!<p>

Hot! Hot!  
>Yeah, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Whoa, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Yeah, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Yeah, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Yeah, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Whoa, we got it!<br>Hot! Hot!  
>Yeah, we got it!<p>

Hot chocolate!


	18. Feliz Navidad

_**Feliz Navidad, sung by Mikey, Donnie in **italics. **I thought this would be funny.**_

* * *

><p>Feliz Navidad<br>Feliz Navidad

_"How do you know Spanish?"_

Feliz Navidad  
>Prospero año y Felicidad.<p>

_"You can barely speak English"_

Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<p>

_"Leo, how is he doing this?" *Leo shrugs*_

Feliz Navidad  
>Prospero año y Felicidad.<p>

_"Raph, you know?" *Raph shakes head*_

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
>From the bottom of my heart.<p>

_"Well that's better"_

Feliz Navidad

_"Crap"_

Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<br>Prospero año y Felicidad.

_*Throws hands into air* "I'm done!"_

Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<br>Feliz Navidad  
>Prospero año y Felicidad.<p>

_*Everyone leaves room*_

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
>From the bottom of my heart.<p>

Where did everyone go?


	19. Here Comes Santa Claus

_**Another Mikey one. Here comes Santa Claus. No lyric changes.**_

* * *

><p>Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,<br>Right down Santa Claus lane  
>Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer<br>Pullin' on the reins  
>Bells are ringin', children singin'<br>All is merry and bright  
>Hang your stockings and say your prayers<br>'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,  
>Right down Santa Claus lane<br>He's got a bag that's filled with toys  
>For boys and girls again<br>Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,  
>Oh what a beautiful sight<br>So jump in bed and cover your head  
>'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!<p>

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,  
>Right down Santa Claus lane<br>He doesn't care if you're rich or poor  
>He loves you just the same<br>Santa Claus knows we're all Gods children  
>That makes everything right<br>So fill your hearts with Christmas cheer  
>'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!<p>

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,  
>Right down Santa Claus lane<br>He'll come around when the chimes ring out  
>That it's Christmas morn again<br>Peace on earth will come to all  
>If we just follow the light<br>So lets give thanks to the lord above  
>That Santa Claus comes tonight!<p>

_**Raph:**_Shut up Mikey!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Check out Forgotten Journals for my Christmas story and a surprise at the end.<strong>_


	20. I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day

_**No lyric changes, I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals'**_

* * *

><p>I heard the bells on Christmas day<br>Their old familiar carols play  
>And mild and sweet their songs repeat<br>Of peace on earth good will to men

And the bells are ringing (Peace on Earth)  
>Like a choir they're singing (Peace on Earth)<br>In my heart I hear them  
>Peace on earth, good will to men<p>

And in despair I bowed my head  
>There is no peace on earth I said<br>For hate is strong and mocks the song  
>Of peace on earth, good will to men<p>

But the bells are ringing (Peace on Earth)  
>Like a choir singing (Peace on Earth)<br>Does anybody hear them?  
>Peace on earth, good will to men<p>

Then rang the bells more loud and deep  
>God is not dead, nor doth He sleep (Peace on Earth, peace on Earth)<br>The wrong shall fail, the right prevail  
>With peace on earth, good will to men<p>

Then ringing singing on its way

The world revolved from night to day  
>A voice, a chime, a chant sublime<br>Of peace on earth, good will to men

And the bells they're ringing (Peace on Earth)  
>Like a choir they're singing (Peace on Earth)<br>And with our hearts we'll hear them  
>Peace on earth, good will to men<p>

Do you hear the bells they're ringing? (Peace on Earth)  
>The life the angels singing (Peace on Earth)<br>Open up your heart and hear them (Peace on Earth)  
>Peace on earth, good will to men<p>

Peace on earth, Peace on earth  
>Peace on earth, Good will to men<p> 


	21. All I Want For Christmas Is You

_**April singing to Donnie. 4 more days left!**_

* * *

><p>I don't want a lot for Christmas<br>There is just one thing I need  
>I don't care about the presents<br>Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.<p>

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<p>

I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<p>

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You, Donnie

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<p>

I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click<p>

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you<br>You, Donnie

Oh, all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<p>

And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<p>

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<p>

Oh, I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you<br>You, Donnie

All I want for Christmas is you, Donnie  
>All I want for Christmas is you, Donnie<br>All I want for Christmas is you, Donnie  
>All I want for Christmas is you, Donnie<p> 


	22. I'm Getting Nuttin' For Christmas

_**I'm Getting Nuttin' For Christmas, sung by a 7 year-old Raph**_

* * *

><p>1, 2, 3, 4!<br>I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
>'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad<p>

I broke my bat on Mikey's bed  
>Somebody snitched on me<br>I hid a frog in Leo's bed  
>Somebody snitched on me<br>I spilled some ink on Sensi's bed  
>I made Donnie eat a bug<br>Bought some gum with a penny slug  
>Somebody snitched on me<p>

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
>All my brother's are mad<br>I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
>'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad<p>

I won't be seeing Santa Clause  
>Somebody snitched on me<br>He won't come visit me because  
>Somebody snitched on me<br>Next year I'll be going straight  
>Next year I'll be good, just wait<br>I'd start now, but it's to late  
>Somebody snitched on me<p>

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
>All my brother's are mad<br>I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
>'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad<p>

So you better be good whatever you do  
>'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you<br>You'll get nuttin' for Christmas  
>You'll get nuttin' for Christmas, Nuts!<p>

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
>All my brother's are mad<br>I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
>'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad<p>

'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad!


	23. White Christmas

**_White Christmas, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals'. Almost done with that story! And this one!_**

* * *

><p>I'm dreaming of a white Christmas<br>Just like the ones I used to know  
>Where the treetops glisten<br>and children listen  
>To hear sleigh bells in the snow<p>

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmas' be white<p>

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the treetops glisten  
>and children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmas' be white<p> 


	24. Wrap Rap

_**The Wrap Rap, from 'We Wish You A Turtle Christmas', sung by Leo, no lyric changes.**_

* * *

><p>It's Christmas eve and all my friends are here<br>We're wrapping up presents, it happens once a year

I do my best when I'm wrapping my gifts  
>I take a lot of pride when I put the gift inside<br>Of the wrap rap  
>Wrap rap<br>Yeah, c'mon say it again yo  
>The wrap rap<br>Wrap rap  
>Yeah Yeah<p>

It takes time and it takes a lot of caring  
>Put the ribbon on, feels when sharing<p>

I do my best when I'm wrapping my gifts  
>I take a lot of pride when I put the gift inside<br>Of the wrap rap  
>Wrap rap<p>

Yeah, say it again yo  
>The wrap rap<br>Wrap rap

C'mon here we go, here we go  
>I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle<br>It'll feel so goos if I can wrap'em all tonight  
>But I do my best when I'm wrapping my gifts<br>I take a lot of pride when I put the gift inside  
>Of the wrap rap<br>Wrap rap

Yeah, say it again yo  
>The wrap rap<br>Wrap rap

Say it again  
>The wrap rap<br>Wrap rap

I'm wrapping up my wrap rap christmas song  
>Christmas morning is almost here, I've been wrapping all night long<br>But I do my best when I'm wrapping my gifts  
>I take a lot of pride when I put the gift inside<br>Of the wrap rap  
>Wrap rap<p>

Here we go yo, yeah  
>The wrap rap<br>Wrap rap

C'mon, c'mon, say it again yo  
>The wrap rap<br>Wrap rap

Oh yeah  
>The wrap rap<br>Wrap rap

I get it I get it  
>The wrap rap<br>Wrap rap

Oh c'mon, oh c'mon  
>I say the wrap rap<br>Wrap rap

Oh c'mon everybody I say one last time  
>Wrap rap<p> 


	25. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

_**And finally, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, sung by everybody ever in this story. I am sorry if I didn't get your request in, but I only had 25 days and didn't wasn't to stress myself out. Should I do this again next year? I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Peace out, fangirls/boys!**_

* * *

><p>We wish you a merry Christmas<br>We wish you a merry Christmas  
>We wish you a merry Christmas<br>And a Happy New Year

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,  
>We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.<p>

Now bring us some figgy pudding  
>Now bring us some figgy pudding<br>Now bring us some figgy pudding  
>And bring some out here<p>

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,  
>We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.<p>

For we all like figgy pudding  
>We all like figgy pudding<br>We all like figgy pudding  
>So bring some out here<p>

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,  
>We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.<p>

And we won't go until we've got some  
>We won't go until we've got some<br>We won't go until we've got some  
>So bring some out here<p>

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,  
>We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.<p> 


End file.
